warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior cats go to Disney (spoof)
Bluestar: let`s go to Disney! Yellowfang: yeah! Fireheart: but its a long drive (whines) Bluestar: no problem (calls for pet dragon) at Disney... Yellowfang: what we do here? Bluestar: put our fast pass things here (does it) Fireheart: (does it) Yellowfang: (does it) Bluestar: now for the rides! Yellowfang: Dinosaur Kingdom first! Bluestar: yeah! Firerheart: yeah! Bluestar: lets do The Dinosaur Ride first (other cats agree) (cats walk in fast pass line) Bluestar: (does it) Yellowfang: (does it) Fireheart: (does it) Bluestar: were going inside Speaker: Please fasten your seatbelts for safety (cats fasten seatbelts) Bluiestar: wo! Were on the ride! Speaker: 3 2 1.. start! Bluestar: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (closes eyes) Yellowfang: what`s wrong? Bluestar: StarClan help me! Yellowfang: (sighs) Fireheart: look! A dinosaur! Yellowfang: cool! (after ride is over) Bluestar: ooo! Gift shop! Yellowfang: (buys set of dinosaurs) Bluestar: (buys huge dinosaur) Fireheart: (buys dinosaur t-shirt) Bluestar: lets go to the triceratops spin next! (both agree) (they get on ride) (ride starts) Bluestar: I`ll drive! Yellowfang: ok! Fireheart: I want to drive! Bluestar: here we go! (Tilts dinosaur to side) All: woooooooooooooooooooooooo! Bluestar: Left! (Tilts dinosaur to left) All: woooooooooooooo! (they keep doing it until ride is over) Yellowfang: lets go to shop! (both agree) Bluestar: a lot of dinosaurs!!! Yellowfang: (buys huge dinosaur, set of more dinosaurs, dino nugget making kit) Bluestar: (buys both sets of dinosaurs, dinosaur stuffed animals, and another huge dinosaur) Fireheart: (buys more t-shirts, and same as girls) (they pay) Bluestar: now, lets go to hotel, to swim and take a load off. (both agree) at hotel.. Fireheart: I`ll get lunch Girls: ok! (girls play with dinosaur toys) Fireheart: I`m back Girls: yum! Bangyays! (they all eat) Bluestar: now, lets swim! (both agree) (they swim for 3 hours) Yellowfang: what now? Bluestar: the sun is setting...should we go out for dinner? (both agree) At the restraunt.... Bluestar: 100 bangyays please! Worker: ok... (brings it to them) (cats eat) after they eat... Bluestar: I`m full Others: us too (they leave) At hotel... Bluestar: I`m taking a bath, Yellowfang goes after me then Fireheart. Fireheart: no fair! tomorrow... Bluestar: today is Magic Kingdom (they go there) At Magic Kingdom... Bluestar: Dumbo Ride first! (both agree) At place... Bluestar: remember? Fast pass! (they do it) Bluestar: now wait in this long line 10 minutes later... Girls: bored already! Fireheart: do you guys have a little patience? Girls: no! 5 minutes later... Bluestar: finally! (cats get on ride ride starts) Yellowfang: I`ll drive Bluestar: ok Fireheart: let me at some point! Girls: never! Yellowfang: (tilts left) All: woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Yellowfang: (tilts to right) All: wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (they do it until ride is over) Bluestar: well that was fun! (both agree) Fireheart: can I pick a ride for once? Girls: no! Yellowfang: lets go eat, I`m starving! (both agree) At restraunt... Girls: aw! No bangyays! Worker: ? Bluestar: I`ll have French fries, all the cakes you have, and Fanta! Worker: ok... Yellowfang: good job Bluestar! Fireheart: (sighs) At table with food... (girls gulp down their food) Fireheart: messy eaters! Girls: grrrrrrrrrrr! Fireheart: I take it back Category:Spoofs